Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an media synchronizing system and, more particularly, to systems and methods of synchronizing active media data with reference media data played on a mobile device.
Description of the Prior Art
Audiovisual media (e.g., a movie film played in a theater) can contain multiple formats (e.g., audio and video) from different sources. For example, audio tracks of a movie film can be taken off of the film reels and put onto a separate medium (e.g., CD) in order to enhance sound quality. Films projected onto a movie screen can then be synchronized with the audio tracks when the movie film is played in the theater. The sound tracks including the dialog in a movie film can be translated into multiple languages (e.g., Spanish, French, etc.). Thus, the audio of a movie can be dubbed in multiple languages. When a user goes to see a movie in the theater, the user sometimes prefers to hear the audio in a language different from the language in which the movie is being played in the movie theater. But, the user is limited to the languages that are provided by the movie theatre. A need exists to provide a user a way to select the language in which an audio file is dubbed.